


The Hotel Room.

by Beautyandabeard



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, F/M, Hotel, Smut, malum, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyandabeard/pseuds/Beautyandabeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton screws you in a hotel room. (1st person pov)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hotel Room.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a f/m smut so dont laugh. Kudos/comments appreciated :)

"ASH STOP!" I squealed as my boyfriend Ashton began tickling me for the third time.

"Not till you say you love me!" He said, moving so he was straddling my waist, his long fingers still tickling my sides. 

"I LOVE YOU OK." He smirked and lent down kissing my lips.

"I know you do." He said brushing his nose against mine. 

Him and his band were on tour and I was tagging along. Its been fun, we were currently stopped in California. The promise of disney land tomorrow had me even more excited to be stopped here. 

"Baaaaaaaaaabeee pay attention to meee." He whined nuzzling his face into my neck.

I giggled "Sorry ash." He started to kiss down my neck, moving to the top of my chest. 

"Ill make you pay attention." He growled sending a shiver throughout my body. 

He began to kiss me, licking his way into my mouth and sliding his tongue against mine.

He readjusted himself so he was laying between my legs, his fingers playing with the bottom of my shirt. He slowly lifted it over my head and tossed it across the room.

He ogled me for a second, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of my black lace bra. 

But as soon as he took my shirt off my bra was off too. 

"Shit." He cursed leaning down to kiss my chest again. I could feel him harden against my thigh.

He sat up and pulled off his nirvana shirt and tossed it. I ran my hands down his toned stomach. I had drumming to thank for his muscles. 

He lent back down and began to roll his hips into me, leaning up to connect our lips. 

He slid my shorts down my legs and threw them off the bed. He lent down and kissed from my knee up to my inner thigh, biting at the skin just below my underwear. 

I tangled my fingers through his curly hair, tugging gently. He smirked into my thigh and pecked it one last time. 

He leaned back up and kissed above my belly button. I took both my feet and nudged down his jeans, he got the picture and kicked them along with his boxers onto the floor.

He pressed one of his long fingers against me through my underwear,

"shit baby your already soaked.." He said sliding two fingers into me making me whimper. He took his fingers out and looped his fingers in my underwear and slid them down and into the floor. 

He took my hand guided me to his throbbing length, I wrapped my hand around him and pumped. Soon enough he started to buck into my hands. 

He stopped my hand motions and took my hand and guided me to myself. 

"Touch yourself." He hushed and left my hand. I blushed and felt nervous about the whole thing but obliged, focusing only on working my fingers in and out. 

He stood up and found his jeans, pulling out his wallet. I arched my back and kept working my fingers. He bit his lip and pulled out a condom rolling onto himself. 

He walked back over and stopped my hand. He laid back over my and kissed my neck. 

"Ready babe?" I nodded taking a deep breath. He kissed me for a minute, our lips sliding together. 

He lined himself up to me and gently slid in. I squirmed at the pain of being stretched. 

"Tell me if you want to stop." He said as he slid out and thrust himself back in. I arched against him and wrapped my legs around his waist. 

He reached up and gripped the headboard as he began to thrust into me, it began to knock against the wall. 

"shit ashton." I whimpered as he hit my sweet spot. He began to slam into me, hitting the spot over and over. 

Little grunts fell from his mouth with every thrust. He looked down and watched himself enter me, he let out a deep throaty moan. 

"Im so c-close." He groaned. I whimpered as he slammed harder into me. I felt heat building up in my stomach. 

"Ashton I-" I managed out before i reached my high. I moaned out his name and raked my nails down his back. 

"God your so hot." He said before he muffled a moan into my neck. I felt him release into the condom before he collapsed on top of me.

We both stayed like that for a while, our heavy breathing the only sound in the room. 

He slowly pulled out of me and threw away the condom. He pulled me into him so my back was flush against his chest and switched off the lamp. 

***

I joined ashton at breakfast down in the lobby the next morning, gingerly sliding into the chair next to him. 

"Morning lovely." He said kissing my cheek. Michael began to knock on the table while calum moaned out ashtons name. 

I blushed a deep shade of red and ashton smirked at me. 

"At least im getting some action." He laughed. Michael and calum both quieted down.


End file.
